Blessure et autres complications
by ahotep84
Summary: Comment une blessure a pu rapprocher Neal et Peter... Préquel de ma fic Hawaii VS White collar mais peut être lu séparément
1. Chapter 1

Peut être vu comme un préquel de ma fic Hawaii VS White Collar mais elle peut être lue indépendamment.

Résumé : Comment une blessure a pu rapprocher Neal et Peter.

**Prologue**

Il parcourait en long et en large cette salle d'attente d'hôpital depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures. Les murs se ressemblaient d'une blancheur immaculée, il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou si celle-ci se poursuivait encore longtemps. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, si Neal mourait. Cet idiot s'était mis entre lui et Sawyer et avait reçu la balle qui lui était destiné.

**Flash back**

**Siège du FBI, huit heures plus tôt**

L'équipe était déjà à pieds d'œuvre, seul Peter manquait à l'appel ce qui était à la fois étonnant et inquiétant pour une personne dont la ponctualité semblait inscrite dans les gênes. Neal, lui aussi était intrigué. Peter arriva avec presque trois quarts d'heure de retard.

Peter : Excusez-moi pour le retard, si tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer.

Neal : Tu as loupé le réveil.

Peter : Très spirituel Neal comme toujours.

Neal : Alors, dis-moi où tu étais.

Peter : Nous ne sommes pas mariés Neal, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Maintenant, au boulot.

Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard blessé de Neal mais pour une fois ce dernier devrait ronger son frein, il y avait des choses que même le célèbre Neal Caffrey devait ignorer tout jusqu'à… enfin. Peter fut interrompu par la voix de Diana qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

Diana : Patron, vous allez bien.

Peter : Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Nous allons devoir nous montrer extrêmement prudents. Sawyer est très dangereux, il y a ce que l'on peut prouver et ce qu'on sait. Les deux choses nous incitent à la plus grande prudence. Gilet par balles pour tout le monde.

Neal : Quoi ?

Peter : Oui même pour toi Neal, tu n'es pas encore à l'épreuve des balles que je sache.

Neal : Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'approuve.

Peter : Je le sais bien mais pas de discussion possible sans quoi tu ne fais pas partie de l'opération…

Il terminait le briefing quand son téléphone sonna en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait, il s'excusa et sortit rapidement. A son retour, il reprit comme si de rien n'était le cours de son intervention. Il nota à peine le regard que Neal lui jeta sinon il aurait noté la lueur dans son regard qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Avec la dextérité qu'on lui connaît, Neal récupéra le portable de Peter recherchant le dernier numéro appelé mais aucune indication ne lui permettait d'itenfier celui-ci aussi décida-t-il de l'appeler directement.

Interlocuteur : Hôpital St John, j'écoute.

Sous le choc, Neal raccrocha laissant libre cours à son inquiétude…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le retard, mon P.C a rendu l'âme après 10 ans de bons et loyaux services et j'y au perdu pas mal de données.

**Chapitre 1 : Amnésique ?**

Interlocuteur : Hôpital St John, j'écoute.

Sous le choc, Neal raccrocha laissant libre cours à son inquiétude. Se reprenant, rapidement cependant, il composa le numéro de Mozzie.

Mozzie : Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel suppot du FBI.

Neal : Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une recherche.

Mozzie : Encore un coup de main au FBI, tu vas finir par détruire ma réputation.

Neal : Mozzie, cette fois-ci, ce… ce n'est pas pour le FBI c'est perso.

Mozzie : Neal, que se passe-t-il ?

Neal : Je voudrais que tu te renseignes sur l'hôpital St John.

Mozzie : Pour qui ?

Neal : Peter, il a reçu un appel de leur part et…

Mozzie : N'en dis pas plus quel service.

Neal : Je ne sais pas.

Mozzie : Je vais devoir me surpasser comme toujours.

Neal : N'essaies pas de me joindre aujourd'hui, je suis en opération._ Hésitant un instant _: Mozzie… merci.

Mozzie : Pas de problème.

Neal se recomposa rapidement un masque serein et détendu avant de rejoindre les autres. C'était compté sans Peter qui remarqua immédiatement son retard par une réplique acerbe à la hauteur de celle de Neal quelques minutes avant.

Peter : Neal, on a failli attendre. Mets ton gilet et on y va.

Sur place, rien ne se passa comme prévu, Neal et Peter devaient se faire passer pour des acheteurs potentiels. Tous deux savaient que Sawyer était dangereux et intelligent mais n'avaient aucune idée à quel point ce type quand il était aux aguets pouvait se montrer dangereux. Il ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il sortit son arme.

Sawyer : N'essayez pas de prévenir vos amis, de toute façon, j'ai pris la précaution de faire installer un brouilleur. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous éliminer en mettant en scène un règlement de compte entre un voyou et un agent du FBI qui l'a arrêté.

Peter : Vous croyez vraiment nous tuer tous les 2 et vous en sortir.

Sawyer : Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Allez tournez vous l'un vers l'autre. Par qui pourrais-je commencer ? Je n'ai encore jamais tué un agent du FBI, je vais donc me faire ce petit plaisir en premier.

Il appuya très rapidement sur la détente mais Neal à la surprise des 2 autres protagonistes se jeta au devant de la balle dont la force de l'impacte le projeta un peu plus loin contre des cartons. Sans réfléchir, Peter se précipita sur Sawyer le jetant à terre et se battant quelques minutes pour récupérer l'arme et assommer Sawyer. Il désactiva le brouilleur et se précipita vers Neal toujours à terre. Cependant, ce qu'il vit l'empêcha de toucher ce dernier. En effet, du sang s'écoulait autour de Neal, le gilet par balle n'avait pas semble-t-il été d'une grande efficacité.

Il vécut les heures suivantes dans un brouillard, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il raconta comme il put la situation à Diana, tandis que deux ambulanciers se chargeaient de transporter Neal au plus vite au St John.

**Fin du flash back**

Voilà maintenant presque deux heures qu'il patientait dans cette salle d'attente. Des pas précipités dans le couloir le firent se détourner de la contemplation du mur, ce fut alors un Mozzie échevelé (si on peut dire) qui pénétra dans la salle d'attente.

Mozzie : J'étais sur que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Félicitation, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, il est blessé.

Peter : Mozzie, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous ne croyez pas que je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute. Vous ne pensez pas que je m'en veux suffisamment.

Mozzie : Que s'est-il passé ?

Peter : Nous étions en mission pour attraper un escroc bien connu que nous pensions avoir réussi à berner quand Sawyer…  
Mozzie : Sawyer, vous vous êtes attaqué à Sawyer, vous êtes dingues ou quoi. Ce type n'a jamais été arrêté et personne ne se frotte à lui.

Peter : Je sais mais cette fois-ci nous l'avons coincé pour tentative de meurtre et autres joyausetés.

Mozzie : A quel prix, s'il meurt jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais ?

Peter : Vous croyez que je ne m'en veux pas assez déjà. Ce n'est pas lui qui devait recevoir cette balle mais moi, il s'est jeté en avant pour me protéger.

Mozzie : Et les gilets par balles vous connaissez ou vous n'avez pas daigné en fournir un au civil qu'était Neal.

Peter : Il en portait un mais la balle l'a traversé.

Mozzie : Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est long. Combien de temps doit-on encore attendre ?

A cet instant, un médecin apparut à l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

Médecin : Vous êtes de la famille de M Neal Caffrey ?

Peter : Je suis l'agent Peter Burke et voici Mosieur… euh

Mozzie : Abercham.

Médecin : Parfait les deux personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Peter : Comment va-t-il docteur ?

Médecin : La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la balle n'a pas traversé le gilet.

Peter : Mais le sang alors.

Médecin : Il provient d'une blessure à la tête consécutive à la chute.

Peter : Comment va-t-il ?

Médecin : Physiquement, il est en parfaite santé, exception faite…

Mozzie : Exception faite de quoi ne nous faites pas attendre ?

Médecin : Il semblerait que M Caffrey souffre d'une commotion cérébrale avec perte de la mémoire à long terme.

Peter : Il est amnésique, combien de temps cela va durer.

Médecin : Nous allons lui faire subir différents examens pour déceler une éventuelle lésion cérébrale mais généralement dans ces cas là, la mémoire revient après quelques jours.

Peter : Nous pouvons aller le voir.

Médecin : Oui mais dans une demie heure, nous le conduisons au scanner. Au fait, merci de lui retirer les menottes qu'il porte aux poignets dans son état il ne risque pas de s'enfuir.

Peter : Ce n'est pas moi qui lui aiz mis les menottes. Je lui ai même retiré le bracelet électronique qu'il portait à la cheville…

A suivre


End file.
